The Old and The New
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: An archeological dig unearths a gate that sends Luke and Mara to Episode II. Will they be able to stop the inevitable? R&R! Ch3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Old and The New

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Hopefully, this won't suck, since I'm using every bit of Clone Wars knowledge I have at my disposal (limited by lack of CW-era comics) and I'm playing on a successful idea.

SUMMARY: An archeological dig unearths a strange gate that sends Luke and Mara back to the Episode II era. Can they prevent the inevitable?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Gate

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Luke was still sleeping when the call came in.

The ring ceased as he clapped a hand on the machine, giving a groggy "Yes?" to the caller while trying to wake himself up. As he did so, a small blue figure materialized on his nightstand.

"Master Luke Skywalker?" the human asked.

"Yes?" Luke replied, more awake now. He saw that the man appeared to be older, with receding hair, and was dressed in a neat tunic and pants.

"I'm very sorry to have woken you up at this ungodly hour, Master Skywalker, but I've only just been able to get through to you. Despite our post here, you see, Yavin Four is a bit off from the main communications line, and so we were forced to reroute at two other systems before—"

"I understand," Luke interrupted. "What is it you need?"

"Ah, yes," the man nodded. "I'm calling you from the Intergalactic Communications Center on Praesitlyn, where my class—I'm an anthropology professor—has unearthed a most startling find."

"What sort of find?" Luke asked, becoming intrigued. Beside him, Mara shifted, pulling more covers to herself.

"We're not entirely sure, Master Skywalker," the professor confessed. "What we have been able to determine is that it is very likely connected to your 'Force,' as some students of mine have told me they feel very strange when near the object."

Luke pondered this. "May I ask what this object looks like?"

"Well, it's a kind of ring-shaped artifact, and by removing the rock around it we've found that it has a ramped base, which makes it stand upright."

"Anything else?"

"It's covered in strange markings, only a handful of which we've been able to decipher. I contacted you not only because of the sensations my students felt, but because one of the markings was indicative of the ancient Sith Lords."

Luke sat up, his attention completely focused on the professor. "Where on Praesitlyn are you, professor?"

"As I said, the Intergalactic Communications Center. Thankfully, the Empire kept it around and only placed some garrisons here during the war. Those are still maintained, but we've got our own troops there now."

"Have you sealed off the dig site so no one can do any harm?" Luke asked.

"No, but the local garrison's commander, Jog, has granted a small security force so that accidents may be prevented. So far, everything is fine."

"Make sure things stay that way. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The professor nodded. "Understood, Master Skywalker. Hope to see you soon."

The communication ended, the figure vanishing. Immediately, Luke set about getting dressed, mentally going through a checklist of items he'd need to take with him.

"Skywalker, where are you going now?" Mara asked, waking up.

"Praesitlyn."

"You don't have to run after every Jedi toy. Take a breather once in a while."

He paused, reflecting on her words. Ever since the Vong threat had ended and things had been put right, he'd been going about rebuilding the Jedi Order to more efficient standards, yet keeping things like they had been when he'd first started up the Academy. _Could I be trying too hard?_ Luke wondered.

Seeing the look on her husband's face, Mara added, "Look, I don't mean to rain on your parade here. It's just that I don't want you to stress yourself out trying to fix something that isn't broken." Standing, she approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "The Jedi are doing fine, Luke. You're the best Master they've got, and that's all they need."

He gave a small smile. "Glad you have such faith in me."

"At least someone does. Now, when do we leave?"

He blinked. "You're coming with me?"

She gave him a smile of her own. "Since when have I let you get into trouble without me? Can't let the Farmboy steal my thunder, can I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Praesitlyn, this is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker aboard the _Jade Sabre_, requesting permission to land at the Intergalactic Communications Center."

The trip had been without event, save for Mara and Luke doing research on the planet. From what they had learned, Praesitlyn had immense strategic military value, which had been exploited during the Clone Wars by a Muun named Pors Tonith, an admiral in the Separatist forces. The documents became further interesting, telling that the Republic forces that freed Praesitlyn were led by Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon and Anakin Skywalker, assisted by renegade ex-Republic commander Zozridor Slayke.

"I wonder if Corran knows any of this," Luke wondered aloud. He had been the one to inform Rogue Squadron pilot Corran Horn of his Jedi heritage, but had been able to reveal little other than the fact that Corran's grandfather was a particular Jedi Master. Apparently, he'd failed to follow up with more information.

"If he does, it may be useful later, or it may not," Mara replied.

The communications console pinged as a gruff voice answered their hail. "Master Skywalker, this is Major Jog of the local garrison. We've been expecting you. Feel free to land at the Communications Center, and Professor Bole and I will meet you shortly."

"I'll see you there," Luke replied, keying off the transmission.

"You still aren't flying my ship," Mara playfully warned him as she piloted the ship down through the atmosphere.

Luke took note of the planet's surface: Rocky outcroppings and arid terrain. Obviously, this planet wasn't much for supporting life. He wondered just how the battle his father had participated in went. Had the Separatists' droid armies turned the planet into a barren wasteland, or had it always been one?

"Coming up on a twisted parody of home now, Farmboy," Mara said with her usual dry humor.

Luke gave a smile as his wife piloted the _Jade Sabre_ onto the landing platform, which was situated outside the walls of the Intergalactic Communications Center. The pair of Jedi grabbed a couple of cloaks before disembarking, in case the environment proved less comfortable than they hoped.

As they exited the craft, the door leading into the Center opened, expunging a familiar face in familiar clothes.

"Master Skywalker, welcome to Praesitlyn!" the man greeted eagerly. "I trust your trip was well?"

"Very uneventful," Luke responded. "Professor Bole, I believe?"

Bole nodded. "I am indeed." He looked to Mara, giving her an examining look. "Is this one of your students?"

"No, this is my wife, Mara Jade Skywalker. She agreed to accompany me on this trip."

"It's a pleasure," Mara told the professor.

"I'm sure it will be. Now, I'm sure you're a little hungry from traveling all the way since Yavin Four, so I've taking the liberty of having our kitchen prepare a rather filling meal. You should enjoy every bite."

Luke smiled at the hospitality. "Thanks, Professor Bole. I'm sure your efforts won't go unappreciated."

"On Praesitlyn, there isn't much we _don't_ value."

The trio moved into the Center itself, and Bole began a brief tour, explaining small historical points and the occasional old man's joke. After a slow hour, they reached the Center's inner courtyard, where Bole paused.

"Something the matter, Professor?" Mara asked, keeping a close eye on him.

"I was recalling the Clone Wars—they had a profound influence on Anakin Skywalker."

Luke's attention sharpened immediately. "What kind of influence?" he asked, fearing the worst.

Bole waved a hand, indicating the surrounding gardens. "One of the former directors of this facility, an Alderaanian woman named Reija Momen, was kind of a mother to everyone. Your father met her, and when she died, he was very angry."

"How angry?"

"Well, he tore through the occupying droid army and nearly killed their commander. The report I read stated that the clone troopers supporting him barely did more than follow; his anger let him cut a swathe of destruction. It was actually kind of frightening to hear about, and really rather tragic."

"Yes," Luke nodded, his tone going somber, "that was my father."

"What about Master Halcyon?" Mara asked, mentioning the Jedi Master for the first time since they began their trip. "Did he engage the Separatist forces himself?"

Bole shook his head. "From all I've heard, no, he was commander of the resisting force, but never personally fought the droids or Pors Tonith."

"Bole!" a second man's voice boomed. "You're moving too slow again! This is the third time I've had to greet guests outside the control room!"

Heads turned to see a stocky, bearded man with grizzled features approaching. He was easily into his forties, but still wore his officer's uniform with pride. When he reached the three, he offered his hand. "Major Jog, commander of the Center's garrison for the past ten years. It's an honor to meet a war hero of your caliber, Master Skywalker."

Grinning sheepishly, Luke took the hand. "Thanks. I'm sure you've some trophies of your own."

Jog shrugged. "Sure I do, but I can compliment another's, right? Listen, we have dinner here early, since most of us work late into the night and start early in the morning, so why don't we have Bole show you to your quarters so you can stow your gear, and then we can eat?"

Both Jedi agreed, and five minutes later, they were at the room they were to share. It was of mild size, with a bed just large enough to hold them both, a refresher, and a boring painting on the wall.

"I like this place already," Luke joked.

Smiling, Mara clapped a hand on his shoulder. "See, Luke? I told you the dry, stale air would do you good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner consisted of a tangy soup that contained small slivers of meat which Luke assumed gave it most of the flavor. Mara, from what his eyes saw, wasn't bothered by the food. Of course, she _could_ be masking her emotions…

"Taste is to your satisfaction?" Bole asked, leaning over from his own seat at the table.

"It's just fine," Luke replied. "Better than frozen foodstuffs."

The older man gave a hearty chuckle. "Yes, it is, from what I've tasted in my lifetime. I'm sorry if you have to wait until morning to see the gate, but night isn't the best time to explore the terrain."

"I understand completely, Professor. Safety first."

"Well, it isn't entirely the wildlife, you see, but the terrain. Praesitlyn is a kind of labyrinth of rocky hedges, and you can easily confuse one turn for another."

"Has anyone ever been lost out there?"

"Since the conquest of Coruscant, no, but I can't say about before then."

"Do you use satellite tracking?"

"Yes, we have an orbiting network of the little buggers, and they've come in handy."

"Will we need them tomorrow?"

"Not really, since the dig site is only a few kilometers away, but having them around helps."

"Yes," Luke said, "I can imagine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the group, consisting of Mara, Luke, Bole, Jog, and two security guards, made the speeder trip three kilometers from the Center to the dig site. At the speed they traveled, it took no more than an hour, and over the considerably unpleasant terrain, it was the best possible—not to mention safest—speed.

"We've done our best to preserve everything exactly the way we found it," Bole explained as the group, minus the guards, descended the ramp into the excavation site. The site was on open ground, with a large amount of terrain taped off to indicate digging sections.

And in the center of it all stood a circular portal.

"The only reason a dig was called for was because a couple of months ago, a team of surveyors got lost when their GPS unit broke. They stumbled onto the portal's uppermost portion, thought it was some relic they could get rich off of, and called everything in after they were rescued. We only started excavation two weeks ago, because it's taken that long to get funding and permission, along with the necessary staff and equipment. I assure you, it is considerable work to be an anthropologist."

"But how did you know it was a Sith symbol you found?" Luke asked. "It could be anything."

Bole raised an admonishing finger. "Master Skywalker, I am a prudent man. I checked the rather old notes of a deceased history professor, Murk Lundi, which covered all manner of dark-side memorabilia. Included in his writings were Sith emblems, one of which is emblazoned upon the structure."

"What kind of symbol?" Mara asked.

"A filled circle with three-point triangles on the left and right."

Luke gave a start. That was the same symbol Exar Kun had sported on his forehead!

His surprise must have shown, because Bole asked, "Are you well, Master Skywalker?"

"Fine, I just…I'm familiar with that particular emblem."

"Ah, I understand."

"Moving on," Mara said, intent on finding a softer subject.

"Well, once I realized what we'd found, I halted the dig and looked up the number for Master Skywalker, and here we are now. There isn't that much to the story, but this hasn't been going on for very long."

"We understand," Luke said. "Do you have any idea what kind of structure this is?"

Bole sighed. "Unfortunately, no. Lundi's notes didn't mention a thing about structures like this—he was more obsessed with the dark side of the Force in general—but I think it might go beyond the Sith Lords."

"Go beyond how?" Mara asked suspiciously.

"Several of the symbols are from cultures aside from the Sith, and several are complete unknowns. I can't find any data on them, anywhere."

"And your impression?" Luke asked Jog.

He shrugged. "I don't care either way. As long as nobody gets hurt, I'm fine with whatever happens."

"Can't argue with that," Mara said dryly.

"The artifact, if you will?" Bole said, gesturing.

"Of course, Professor," Luke replied, and he and Mara followed the man to the center of the dig site.

"You see the symbols all around the front of the ring?" Bole asked, pointing. "They come from the various cultures. The Sith symbol is on the left at the very center, with two unknowns to its right. I'm convinced those particular three are connected somehow."

"I can feel that connection myself," Luke said, running a hand over the artifact's surface.

Without warning, the "wheel" began turning, the symbols rotating on an axis.

Leaping back, Bole gasped. "What in the name of empirical science—?"

"Get back!" Jog ordered as he and his men pulled their weapons. "We've have a possibly hostile area and—"

"Sir, the Jedi are gone!" one of the guards stated. "I can't see them anywhere, and there isn't any place to hide for quite a distance!"

Jog stared, and then looked around. "But they couldn't have just _vanished_!"

"It looks as if that is indeed what they have done," Bole observed.

The remaining men looked back to the artifact just as it slowed its rotations, stopped—and then crumbled to a fine dust.

"Oh, dear…" Bole whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have fought gallantly," Count Dooku was saying. "Worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi."

Below, in the sandy arena, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker looked around in complete confusion.

"How did we get here?" Luke asked softly.

"Don't know," Mara answered, "but I can tell you how we're getting out."

"How?"

"We're saving the day like always, Farmboy," she replied. Before her husband could do anything, she began shouting out, "Hey, isn't that the apprentice to the Sith Lord who's blatantly controlling the Senate and plotting to overthrow the Republic by increasing the amount of government corruption and assassinating the Jedi?"

Every head in the arena turned to look right at her, and Luke sighed, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Sometimes I wonder just why I let you drag me into these adventures."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR: I'm hoping you all enjoyed that. Yes, it was a little like Stargate, but no other time-travel device would have made sense if I used it. Let me tell you right now, this will NOT be a conventional Time Travel Fic. I have quite a few twists planned. For example, Luke will be a major badass, since he went through more crap than all the Prequel Jedi combined before he earned his Jedi Master rank. I'll have him say that later, too.

READ N REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The Old And The New

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

TO Locathah: There's an Obi-Wan in which he loses the duel to Anakin and wakes up in the JA Era while still with his Episode III mind, but I can't seem to locate it (I highly recommend it, though). I'll explain Mara's actions in this chapter, along with answering to a few of your criticisms.

TO Jedi-2B: Ben won't appear in this story aside from the explanation as to his "current" whereabouts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Striking Distance

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"Wait a minute," Luke said, shutting off his weapon and looking directly at Mara. "Explain something to me."

"All right."

"How is it you seem completely unlike yourself?"

She gave a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

"The yelling, the boldness, the fantastic insight—it's a little unlike you. Are you trying to assume my identity?"

"You don't _have_ an identity, Luke."

"True, but still—"

"But still," Mara picked up, "I seem to have reached into the Force's Library of Infinite Wisdom and grabbed the datacard off the shelf."

"Exactly."

"Well, we all know how the Emperor was."

Luke shuddered briefly. "Don't remind me."

"Long explanation short, the man was arrogance personified. He liked keeping Mr. Labored Breathing angry, so he pushed his buttons with tales of the old days."

Luke thought over the words before responding. "In other words, you read his private journals."

Mara shrugged. "Basically."

"And he never knew?"

"I don't think he really cared. He had an empire to run, you know."

"There was that part of his political career, yes."

"Do you two think," Mace Windu interrupted, "that you could stop chatting for a moment and do something about the situation we're all stuck in? I'd like to see Coruscant again so that I can hear your full stories in comfort."

"Oh, I'm afraid you won't be leaving, Master Windu," Dooku called down from his balcony. "Droids, open—"

"Look!" Padmé Amidala cried out, pointing upwards.

All heads shifted direction once more, this time taking in the extravagant vista of a clone gunship rescue. The droid army opened fire, but they were swiftly being cut down by both the gunships and the Jedi. One of the craft landed in the center of the arena, and when the survivors rushed over, they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Master Yoda!" Mace said. "It's good to see you again!"

"Arrived just in time, it would seem," the green Grand Master of the Jedi Order noted. "In with you all! A war we are fighting!"

"You heard Master Yoda!" Mace called to the Jedi standing around the landed vessel. "Everyone, get in a gunship!"

There were calls of acknowledgment as the remaining Knights did as ordered, and Mace and Yoda's craft lifted off after taking on several warriors. Rising up out of the arena, the gunship streaked forward, heading for the front lines.

As they traveled, Yoda peered intensely at his young fellows, and then said to Mace, "Something troubles you."

"Two of our number, Master," Mace answered.

Nodding, Yoda asked, "Said something, they did?"

Mace couldn't resist a fractional smile. Yoda always knew how to tell exactly what had happened. "Yes," the Korun Master confessed, "they seemed to know a great deal more than anyone, save perhaps Dooku."

Again, Yoda nodded. "And of young Dooku?"

"The woman accused him of being a Sith apprentice under the command of a Sith Lord who is in control of the Senate." Mace expected Yoda to dismiss such words, and he wasn't disappointed.

With a snort, Yoda replied, "Impossible that is! Corrupt the Senate may be, but in control of it _Chancellor Palpatine_ is! Compassionate he is, not a Sith Lord!"

"Still," Obi-Wan Kenobi said, speaking up for the first time, "Dooku's expression wasn't one of confusion."

Mace blinked. In the excitement, he had forgotten about his old friend. "His expression?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "He appeared more surprised than confused, just for a moment."

"Perhaps part of the accusation was true, and the rest false," Anakin Skywalker offered. "They might have fragmented information from spies who have been compromised."

For a moment, there was silence as the Jedi considered the possibility.

"All right," Mace said, "let's consider that the best scenario. Worst case has them as spies against _us_."

"Isn't it a little early to be drawing such conclusions?" Obi-Wan argued. "We don't even know who they are."

"In today's world, we need to watch every step we take, including the acquisition of new allies," Mace responded. "After all, we never thought the Sith would return."

Nobody argued the Master's point, and there were no more words until the gunship landed a kilometer from the front battle lines.

"This is the best I can do, General Yoda," the clone pilot said.

"I can handle things here," Mace told the others, taking charge of the situation. "Obi-Wan, Anakin, get a craft, any craft, and find Dooku before he gets away."

The two Jedi nodded and disembarked with Mace, while Yoda ordered the pilot to take him to the forward command post. As the gunship streaked away, Anakin abruptly swiveled about, his eyes focused on a particular stretch of sky.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've found him," came the answer. "I can sense Dooku getting away from us."

"In that case, we'd better get moving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Once we're inside, go and get reinforcements!" Mara ordered the clone piloting the LAAT/i.

"Roger, General," the clone responded.

At that, Mara whirled and, with Luke hot on her heels, raced into the hidden docking facility's entrance. They had to pass through a pair of antechambers before reaching the larger hangar bay. Tubes, pipes, pillars, and a smattering of starship equipment—and even a few parts—littered the hangar floor.

Ignoring this all, both Jedi advanced forward on Count Dooku, who was calmly handing a small datadisk to the droid that piloted his custom sloop. As the droid rolled into the craft, Dooku turned to face the interlopers, giving Luke a very good look at his noble countenance: In his own right, he could pass for a younger, gentler Emperor Palpatine, or a fuller, sterner Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Allowing the Jedi to study him, Dooku did the same in turn: A pair of young people wielding both sabers and the Force, not only bound and determined but confident that they stood a chance against the duelist. _A team, then_, Dooku thought, entertaining the possibility that they were either partners or former teacher and student.

"Though I am sure I might regret it in some fashion," Dooku spoke, "I am rather pleased to have a proper sendoff from old colleagues."

"Personally, I have trouble seeing why it has to be like this," Luke told him. "You can always turn back."

"Optimistic as Jedi ever are," Dooku said, an offhand compliment. With a casual speed that masked eager intent, the older man drew and ignited his saber. "Prepare yourselves."

For the first time, Mara spoke. "Remember your twin inside the last mountain?" she asked her male partner, jerking her head toward Dooku.

After a moment, Luke's expression changed from confusion to comprehension. Drawing his own saber, he said, "You have a plan for this part of the ride?"

"Actually, duels are _your_ specialty, so I was hoping you'd enlighten me as to how to fight a Sith Lord."

Smirking, Luke replied, "Well, it goes a little something like this…"

And he surged forward, teeming with confidence and a deft grasp on the Force. His first slash forced Dooku back a step, and the fencer retorted with a surgical stab aimed at Luke's right knee.

But not only did the time-tossed Jedi Master dodge this, he gave a nudge of the Force that sent Dooku half a step too far forward. His enemy within striking distance, Luke gave a low swing of his lightsaber, attempting to wound the Count. It was blocked and parried, and now it was Dooku on the offensive.

Grabbing savage hold of the dark side, Lord Tyranus assaulted Luke's defenses with a methodical, precise onslaught that forced the Master to retreat, taking step after step back until he was almost to the entrance to the antechamber.

"Come now, my young friend," Dooku taunted, "surely you have more fire than this? You were so powerful when you began this duel, and now you are failing." A swift, downward swipe was answered by Luke, and their blades were locked. Seizing the advantage of the moment, Dooku continued, "You're holding back, aren't you? I can feel your power, my boy. Why do you not _release_ it?"

Luke, giving a shaky smile, answered, "I don't think you'd like to see me let go of things."

"How young and naïve," Dooku said. Breaking off the lock, he stabbed at Luke again—and the Jedi swatted the blow aside as if Dooku was a mere Padawan attacking an experienced Master.

_What?_ Dooku thought in the second before Luke's new assault reached him.

The younger man seemed to have been possessed by the Force itself: He swung, stabbed, slashed, parried, and feinted at all the right moments. Twice, he tricked Dooku by allowing the elder warrior to overextend his attacks, giving Luke the two chances of nearly taking the emitter matrix from Dooku's curved saber.

_Think, man, think!_ Dooku commanded himself. He was a mighty adversary, Dooku, but he wasn't a young man, and this interloper clearly had a death-grip of confidence in the Force, one that allowed him to release his insecurities so much that he became an avatar of the legendary energy source. Not only did this Jedi wield tremendous Force reserves, he seemed to be employing a lightsaber form Dooku had never encountered, one that blended Forms III, IV, V, and was even now mimicking Dooku's Form II. This boy learns as he battles, the Count noted while parrying some of Luke's stolen Form II stabs.

And then, as if it was an epiphany, Dooku thought of the woman. Even if she were of a similar caliber as the blond, she was a weakness to be exploited.

Whirling as he sidestepped a chest-level thrust from Luke, Dooku practically flew forward, saber sweeping through the air as it sliced towards Mara—

Who, Dooku realized, was on the boarding ramp of his sloop. Behind her, the smoldering remains of Dooku's pilot droid sat next to the passenger seat, slowly fogging up the cockpit window. Frowning, Dooku continued his swipe, and Mara blocked it.

Using the Count's momentum against him, she flipped over his head as she allowed his blow to carry on. The tip of the red lightsaber blade nicked the sloop's side, doing minimal damage, as Dooku had retracted the blade.

Throwing himself forward, Dooku rolled into the sloop. Luke leapt onto the boarding ramp, a second leap ready to carry him inside, but Dooku reached into the power of the dark side, and blasted the Jedi Master back with a vicious Force shove.

"Guess we showed him, huh?" Luke panted as he lay on his back on the floor of the hangar.

"Definitely," Mara agreed, lending her husband a hand in rising. "Was he any real challenge?"

Luke couldn't resist smirking, if only just a little. "I'm not going to lie—he was pretty intense."

"But nothing like Vader."

"I don't think anyone can be as dangerous as Vader—"

"Generals!"

The two turned to see a squad of clone troopers rush into the hangar from the antechamber, accompanied by a woman in white and two Jedi.

"Dooku!" the younger Jedi demanded. "Where is he?"

Mara, a stoic expression on her face, gestured to where the Count's sloop had been. "Escaped."

"You let him get away?" the youth demanded, starting toward her.

"Anakin!" barked the bearded, older Jedi. Turning to Luke and Mara, he said, "I'm very sorry, but my Padawan is very determined to see justice rendered."

"All forgivable," Luke responded quickly, before Mara could put in her usual biting comment. "I'm afraid that we were unable to prevent his escape."

The bearded Jedi waved this aside. "He's a master duelist, so it's not unexpected that he could get away from even formidable pursuers. I don't know if even Master Yoda could have beaten him."

"We could have taken him," Anakin said, determined to have his own say. "All four of us. He couldn't have stood against that much power."

"Once more, my Padawan learner, you demonstrate that you underestimate the power of the Force in the hands of a skilled user," Obi-Wan said reproachfully. "Dooku was a highly accomplished Jedi Master and former apprentice of Master Yoda himself. Simply having more lightsabers than he has wouldn't have evened the odds very much."

"I have to agree with my colleague," Luke nodded. "Count Dooku was no amateur."

"I hate to interrupt your discussion, Master Jedi," the white-clad woman said, speaking up at last. "But we should probably mark this hangar's location and get back to the others."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan, Luke, and Mara all said at once. "Oh, yes, forgive me," Obi-Wan said, turning to the time-travelers, "but what are your names? I don't recall ever seeing you before."

"I'm Mara Jade," the redheaded woman said.

"Luke Skywalker," the man said.

It was only Mara's Force-borne calm that kept her from doing the same double-take that the other three humans did.

"But…that's _my_ name!" Anakin said, staring at the older Jedi. "My mother was the only other Skywalker in the galaxy."

"That's a rather big assumption to make," Luke replied. "I could be distantly related to you without ever having heard I had family."

"Then why haven't we even heard of you at the Temple?" Anakin asked pointedly.

"My apprentice raises a good point," Obi-Wan nodded. "Or have you never been to the Temple on Coruscant?"

Sadly, Luke shook his head. "Not once."

"From an enclave, then?"

"Yes, on Yavin Four."

Obi-Wan blinked. "I didn't think anyone would choose to live on such a humid world. Still…"

"I think we have a battle to win?" Mara reminded them.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, sorry. Onward to victory."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Disturbed by these events am I," Yoda was saying in the Jedi Council Chamber. "A shift in the Force there is."

"For good or for worse?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked. "Granted, the appearance of two completely unregistered Jedi is highly unusual, but they aren't on the dark side."

"Then how do you explain what that Jade woman knew about Dooku?" Mace Windu asked.

"You've heard Anakin's theory, and it could very well be true," answered Kenobi.

Yoda snorted. "Believe the Sith control the Republic, do you? A foolish thought says Yoda. Clouded by the dark side the Force may be, but fools the Jedi are not."

"And yet we've been played, clearly," Mace said, frowning. "Someone planned this war, with every intention of starting it, and the only suspects are the Lords of the Sith."

When Yoda said nothing, Mace turned to Obi-Wan. "Were you able to get anything out of Jade and Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Very little. She admits she used to be his Padawan, and he confesses that he was taught the Jedi arts by someone named Old Ben, but not much else."

"Do you think they are lying?"

"I detected no deceit from them during our talks, but something is odd. I know that there are independent Jedi roaming the galaxy, acting without the Council's support, but I don't remember hearing that Yavin Four was an established home of theirs."

"And how often asked them, have you?" Yoda inquired.

With a flush, the newly-elected Jedi Council Master realized he had never checked for recent developments on the jungle moon.

"Where are these two now?" Mace asked.

"Downstairs, I believe," Obi-Wan answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any particular reason why you didn't tell the Council about our relationship?" Luke asked calmly as he and Mara strode down a hall of the Jedi Temple.

Needless to say, Luke had been awed by the sheer size, and, once he entered the building, he found himself in a state of serious impress. To top it all off, the presence of so many Jedi had caused Luke to feel a little giddy. Or, as Mara had put it, like an uncultured nine-year-old.

"I didn't tell them about us because they either would have freaked out or we would have had to make up an even wilder story than being 'unofficial' Jedi," the woman replied in answer to his question.

"How do you imagine that?"

"I don't get the feeling that the Jedi here are comfortable with the marriage issue—and besides, the Emperor used to remind his favorite toy that the Jedi were part of the reason his wife died."

"How'd she die?" Luke asked abruptly.

"I don't know," Mara confessed. "He never mentioned anything beyond the fact that she passed on. Sorry, Luke."

Shoulders slumping, Luke said, "It's all right. It's just…I get the idea that, since we're here, I can find my family."

"You may not want to," Mara told him pointedly. "Remember what happened when you found out who your father was?"

Luke grimaced at her words. And speaking of his father, the two had swiftly agreed on their voyage to Coruscant that mentioning Vader's name—real or assumed—was not something they should do. The decision had forced them to come up with nicknames for the deceased Dark Lord, but it was worth the effort, they felt.

"There was one other thing," Luke said. "Did you see what it was that Dooku handed his droid? I could tell it was a datadisk, but not beyond that."

The moment she revealed a smile, he saw what was coming. Mara pulled a small, flat device from a pouch on her utility belt, a device similar to a datapad.

"Once I had you in the mindset of fighting a master duelist, I put the Emperor's mind-block pattern in mind and made a few tugs with the Force. Dooku's probably having a heart attack about now."

"If his Master hasn't already killed him," Luke reminded her, alluding to the Sith habit of killing one another.

His attitude became a great deal grimmer once Mara activated the device. A miniature hologram popped up, a spherical red shape with a frighteningly familiar crater on its side.

"The Death Star," Luke said softly.

"Exactly," Mara nodded. "That thing was under construction for over twenty years before the Rebels even learned of its existence."

"But why take so long? Twenty-plus years one a single project?"

"Yeah, well, considering it was the size of a small moon…"

"The Empire built a second one in a fraction of the time," Luke pointed out.

Mara nodded. "True, but the Empire was a military power of unprecedented force, _and_ they were a fully established government."

"Point taken."

There was a pause, and then Mara, with a smirk, said, "I think you need to brush up on your dueling skills."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR: The ending may seem abrupt, but next chapter will have some cool lightsaber duels, since I plan on Luke and Mara doing a little "teaching" in the Temple.

READ N REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The Old and The New

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Very sorry for the wait, but Resident Evil 4 (twice), college, work, major fic-planning sessions for my first piece, and taking care of a damn puppy have absorbed all my time.

TO ALL: This chapter will contain mildly gratuitous lightsaber action. You have been warned. Oh, and I swear I'll make the next chapter longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The Suspicious Jedi

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"You're tense, Anakin," Padmé said, frowning as she tried to massage his shoulders. "Something must be bothering you."

"It's nothing," Anakin replied shortly. "Jedi business."

"That's not going to work on the likes of me, Jedi Skywalker," Padmé said stiffly. As if to further prove she wanted an answer, she gave a sharp squeeze on his shoulders, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"All right, all right, I'll tell," the young hero conceded. Pausing to organize his thoughts, he said, "It's that Jedi Master, Skywalker."

"The one who was with that redheaded woman back on Geonosis?" Padmé asked.

Anakin nodded. "That's the one. For the oddest reason, I can't stop thinking about him. I can feel in my bones that we're connected."

"It's just your surname."

"No, it's more than that. I feel like…like he's related to me."

"But didn't he point out that it could be nothing more than a coincidence?"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't believe that. Something's telling me that he's covering up important facts."

Padmé leaned close to her friend and said, "Just because he isn't telling you his life's story doesn't mean he's keeping things from you. When was the last time you told a complete stranger your most intimate secrets?"

Anakin thought for a moment, and then nodded. "You're right; I'm being silly. But I still feel uneasy every time I think of him."

Padmé chuckled. "That's just your lust for adventure calling through your everyday life. Now put your clothes on, before someone sees us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mara Jade was rather enjoying her little scheme.

After dragging Luke down to the Combat Training Chamber, she coerced him and a few participants to spar. It would have been good exercise if Luke's skill wasn't considerably greater than his opponents'. Still, the whole point of having him test his mettle was so that he would be ready for threats like a returning Dooku and the brutal General Grievous.

_Grievous, ugh_, Mara thought, feeling a shiver go down her spine. Ever since she had become a full-fledged Jedi, she had learned to admire and respect her fellows past, present, and future. Just as Luke suffered with each loss, so did she, and she could only hope that things would turn out for the better.

But of course, the Clone Wars had a way of spoiling the most carefully conceived plans. When she'd first arrived, she'd realized just what they'd be facing: The systematic assassination of each and every Jedi in the entire galaxy. Oh, there were other ways of looking at the situation, but nothing was as clear as how Mara viewed it; the Sith Lords had, after all, been plotting a thousand-year coup.

Naturally, the Force was not with the Jedi during the Clone Wars, and so many Jedi-killers had sprung up, both former friends and original enemies. The worst of the lot was Darth Vader, no questions there, but that didn't mean psychos like Grievous and Dooku's various toadies weren't a threat.

The only option was to form a plan, and Mara Jade was very good at on-the-spot planning. She didn't have her husband's potential for the Force, but he lacked the mental finesse to smoothly assess a situation the moment he walked into it; usually he waited until the action was underway, as was typical of the Skywalker bloodline.

And so, to correct this, Mara decided to slowly train him up, both physically and mentally. Fights he could handle himself in. The Force he could handle himself in. But immediately realizing he was up against some seriously dangerous murderers? That wasn't a Skywalker strength, and if it was, it had to be dormant or damn near dead.

And so here they were in the part of the Temple reserved for fighting. Mara had hoped that, either through lengthy sparring exercises or a match against one of the more experienced Jedi, Luke would improve his mental faculties. So far, though, that hadn't happened.

In the background, she heard the door to the chamber open, but didn't take her eyes off her husband, who was just finishing up with another opponent. Keeping in place, she let the newcomer walk up alongside her for his own vantage point.

"Is this his first win today?" Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon asked as he stood beside Mara.

"Third, actually. He must be improving."

Halcyon smiled; apparently, he caught the joke. "I heard from a little mynock that he survived a duel against Count Dooku. From that, I would surmise that he could do much better than three."

Mara didn't answer immediately. "He's very good, but he prefers not to fight. Personal choice."

Halcyon nodded. "Understandable, especially as aggression and violence are not the ways of the Jedi."

"I'm guessing you didn't come down here just for the heck of it."

"In all honesty, no, I didn't. I heard that Jedi Skywalker was at the Temple, and I had assumed it to be Anakin. I've had a bit of a desire to see the young man in action, so I rushed here when I heard someone say that 'Skywalker' was sparring."

Mara shrugged. "Harmless mistake. Perhaps you'll still get a little fun."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her quizzically.

She pointed towards Luke. "All you have to do is walk onto the mat."

Halcyon stared at her for a moment, and then smiled. "I forgot that. Thank you for reminding me."

Mara waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing."

Halcyon gave her a slight bow and walked to the mat. He gave Luke a deeper bow before assuming a defensive stance, his saber drawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke's first move was a lateral sweep of his blade, his lunge carrying him the full three meters of distance that separated them. Halcyon ducked it, only to hear a whisper in the Force an instant before rolling forward, Luke's green blade slicing through the air like a pinwheel, narrowly missing the other Master's head.

Following through on his roll, Halcyon got to his feet and parried the next swipe. He stabbed forward, intent on knocking the blonde's weapon from his hands.

Luke, however, twisted around, his saber swinging upwards. Halcyon was forced back a step as he blocked it. This gave Luke an idea, and he quickly whirled around again, mirroring his previous assault. Halcyon was pushed back farther, giving more and more ground as Luke repeated the tactic multiple times.

_Enough of this_, Halcyon thought. Instead of blocking the next blow, he surged forward. He attempted a reverse stab, but Luke sidestepped, performing a chopping attack. Halcyon barely managed to back flip over the attack. He retaliated with a diagonal slash, but Luke smacked Halcyon's blade aside.

Backpedaling quickly, Halcyon attempted to block the incoming attack, but Luke slipped his foot forward. The seasoned Jedi tripped, stumbling as he tried to escape Luke's zigzag pattern of lightsaber blows absorbed his concentration.

_The fight's already over_, Halcyon realized. Idly, he wondered if there had ever been a contest between him and the newcomer.

With another flash, Halcyon's blade was knocked from his hand. The man himself fell onto his butt, the last swipe taking away the last traces of his balance. As he looked up at Luke, he grinned.

"A Jedi's greatest ally is the Force," he intoned, "and it appears as though I forgot that lesson."

Extending his hand, Luke replied, "Sometimes we all do."

Halcyon graciously took the offered assistance, and accepted his saber back. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

As Luke nodded, he glanced over his sparring partner's shoulder, obviously distracted. Turning, Halcyon saw Obi-Wan Kenobi striding towards them, with the red-haired woman at his side.

"Jedi Skywalker, I believe I have good news for you and Mara," he informed the time-tossed hero.

"In other words, the Council has seen fit to order us on a mission for the good of the war," Mara said coolly, ignoring Obi-Wan's glower.

"A mission? To where?" Luke asked. He knew that he and Mara dearly needed to stay on Coruscant and keep an eye on Palpatine, but they couldn't let innocents, Jedi commanders or civilian bystanders, suffer.

Scratching the back of his neck nervously, Obi-Wan said, "Ah, well, that's the interesting part…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR: A little short, especially the duel, but the two were only sparring; I plan to make the real fights much better. And yes, this was way too short for something that took so long, but I am still strapped for time. I promise better work is coming.

READ N REVIEW!


End file.
